<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby, don't make me spell it out for you by thegraystreaks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985628">baby, don't make me spell it out for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraystreaks/pseuds/thegraystreaks'>thegraystreaks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, Soccer AU, alcohol mention, enemies to lovers if you squint, lots of flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraystreaks/pseuds/thegraystreaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Percy is a goalie and Annabeth is a striker. Flirtatious rivalry ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby, don't make me spell it out for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from "Make Me Feel" by Janelle Monae.</p><p>this is just 4k of flirty competitive percabeth because i can't help myself!! enjoy!! leave a comment and i'll fall in love with you!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annabeth runs the same narrow path in the arboretum almost every afternoon. It’s quiet, secluded. Honestly, it’s probably not meant for running, seeing as the terrain is so uneven. Gnarled roots and jagged rocks lay in the dirt before her, demanding her focus. Maybe that’s what she likes about it, the fact the same path can still keep her on her toes. The leaves are just beginning to turn, surrounding her in green and gold, but despite the changing seasons, the thick foliage is familiar, private, hers. </p><p>She reaches the top of a particularly unforgiving and steep hill and grins—here comes the best part of the trail. She lets gravity propel her down the other side of the hill at a breakneck speed, each step a jarring impact, each space between a hurdling freedom. It’s probably more than a bit dangerous, especially because she’s alone. Still, the rush is unbeatable. Nothing can top the feeling of moving so fast that it’s practically a free fall, the breath ripped from her lungs as she teeters on the edge of control. She’s flying, gravity and momentum carrying her as she approaches the turn at the bottom, and—</p><p>WHAM! She collides painfully with something—no, someone. She hears a strangled cry as they both crash to the ground. Her elbow smacks into the dirt. </p><p>“Fuck!! Ow, what the—shit!!”</p><p>Heavy breaths come from her right side; she turns her head to find a pair of green eyes, close enough that she can see little flecks of brown and gold in them. Dazedly, she thinks of how they match the leaves. </p><p>The pain shooting up to her shoulder brings her back into reality<em>. </em> She steadies herself with the feeling of the packed earth beneath her, cool and unyielding. <em> Focus</em>, she tells herself. There is a <em> stranger</em>. A handsome stranger, sure, but a stranger nonetheless. On a probably otherwise empty path in the woods. She scrambles back.</p><p>“Don’t you watch where you’re going?” she bites.</p><p>“You’re the one who ran into me!” the man replies defensively.</p><p>Her mouth twists into a scowl.</p><p>“I mean—shit.” His eyes go to her bloody elbow. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Her elbow smarts and her shoulder is aching a bit, but she can tell it isn’t anything serious. “I’m fine,” she sighs. It <em> was </em> her fault, she guesses. Who speeds down a hill with a blind turn at the bottom? “I’m sorry. You were right, I should pay more attention,” She stands up and brushes the dirt off of her shorts. “I just—this trail is usually empty. It’s why I run it.”</p><p>He prods gently at his ankle and grimaces. “Oh. Yeah, I usually stick to the main trails. Just thought I’d try a change of scenery.” </p><p>He slowly rises, favoring his left side. He takes a hesitant step and nearly falls. </p><p>“Shit, are <em> you </em> okay?” she asks, grabbing his arm to steady him.</p><p>“Yeah, I probably just twisted it,” he winces. “I’ll be fine.” He manages to take another step, but Annabeth can see by his furrowed brow and the way he’s biting his lip that he’s in pain. She takes a calculated risk. He’s probably not a serial killer, right?</p><p>“Okay, stop putting weight on that. Here, just….” She maneuvers his arm around her shoulder and slips her own around his torso in support. “Come on. Lean on me.”</p><p>“You don’t have to—”</p><p>“Well, I can’t just leave you here, can I? Let’s just get off of this trail.”</p><p>They make quite the pair, her shoulder aching and elbow bloody, his knees scratched up as they limp along. Their sides are pressed together rather intimately for two people who’ve only just met. Annabeth can feel the movement of his ribcage against hers as they breathe. They begin to hobble back toward the main trail, and her fingers dig into his waist in an effort to hold him up. They don’t talk, and the forest sings around them.</p><p>“You seem….familiar,” he says after a couple of minutes. “Do I know you?”</p><p>“Um. I don’t know. Do you go here?” she asks.</p><p>“Go….to the forest?”</p><p>“I meant the school. You know, ‘cause this is the university’s arboretum.”</p><p>“Oh. Oh! Uh, yeah,” he replies. “I’m a sophomore.”</p><p>“Me too. I’m Annabeth.”</p><p>“Percy. Wait—Annabeth Chase?” She blinks in surprise. “Women’s soccer team? Starting striker, right?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. That’s me.” </p><p>“Sorry,” he laughs. “That sounded a bit creepy, huh? I just—I’m friends with Piper McLean.”</p><p>His name bounces around in her head. Right, <em> Percy</em>. Not a serial killer, then. Piper’s friend on the men’s team. She remembers a shock of black hair and a neon orange keeper’s jersey Piper had pointed out from the stands.  “Percy….Jackson? Men’s team goalie?” </p><p>“You got it.”</p><p>“I could hardly recognize you without that god-awful keeper’s jersey.”</p><p>“They never let us goalies wear normal colors, huh?”</p><p>“Never,” she laughs. “Hey, speaking of Piper….she should be out of class now, maybe she could give us a ride. In case you don’t want to limp the fifteen blocks back to campus. I’ll give her a call.”</p><p>Annabeth pulls up Piper’s contact, and she answers after two rings.</p><p>“You’ll never guess who I ran into, Pipes,” Annabeth grins, looking sideways at Percy.</p><p>“Literally,” he supplies, leaning closer to speak into the receiver.</p><p>“Is that...Percy?”</p><p>After a debrief of their collision and current predicament, Piper promises to pick them up in her car if they can just make it to the trailhead. In another ten minutes, they emerge from the trail and reach the parking lot, where Piper is waiting with water bottles, bandaids, and a bottle of ibuprofen. She rinses off Annabeth’s elbow and bandages her up. Percy swats Piper off when she tries to help him into the car, assuring her that he can do it himself. </p><p>Piper’s chatter fills the car on the short ride to Percy’s apartment. Annabeth learns that she and Percy met last year in their shared biology class, where they had bonded over the skateboards they had both stashed beneath the uncomfortable lecture hall chairs. The next day, they had found out they both played soccer for the school when they ran into each other at the training center. They had both been there to get taped up, Piper for her recurring knee issues and Percy for his bad shoulder. From there, they were fast friends.</p><p>When they reach Percy’s apartment, his roommate (Grover, Percy tells them) is waiting out front to help him inside.</p><p>“Thanks for the ride, Piper,” Percy smiles, reaching forward to ruffle her hair. “Nice to meet you, Annabeth. And, uh...thanks. For not abandoning me in the woods.”</p><p>“It’s the least I can do. You know, since I was the one that knocked you over.”</p><p>His answering smile is bright and genuine. It stays on her mind for the entire ride home.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“That practice kicked my ass,” Piper moans as she shoves her smelly shin guards into her bag. “I barely even made it here on time, I slept through literally all of my classes today.”</p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t go out drinking if you have classes the next morning, Piper,” Reyna says, smirking from over her water bottle. </p><p>“You <em> know </em> I can’t resist those Thirsty Thursday deals. Next semester, I’m gonna get a schedule with no Friday classes, just you wait.”</p><p>“Keep this up, and you won’t have any classes to go to next semester.”</p><p>Piper just flips Reyna off half-heartedly, and the team dissolves into chatter and jokes as they all kick off their cleats and pack up their things.</p><p>Annabeth is not in the mood to joke around, though—she’d been so off her game today, it was embarrassing. She takes a drink of water, but doesn’t move to pack up her bag. In her head, she flips through the many mistakes made in today’s practice and feels a twinge of shame. She can’t be afforded this many screw ups, not if she’s to continue in a starting position. She can’t hide her mistakes behind freshman year inexperience or nervousness anymore. And she won’t let the team down. She <em> knows </em> she’s better than whatever the hell happened today.</p><p>Just then, a familiar voice calls from behind her. “McLean! I’m surprised you’re alive after last night!” Annabeth turns to see Percy jogging up to the practice field, bag on his shoulder and goalie gloves in hand. “Hey, Annabeth,” he waves. She raises her hand in greeting.</p><p>“You must be more hungover than me if you’re just getting here, Jackson,” Piper grins, putting a hand up to shield her face from the sun as she shoulders her bag. “It’s Friday. Your practice is before ours, dumbass.”</p><p>Percy’s eyes widen in despair. “Oh, fuck. Coach is gonna murder me.” </p><p>“Tough luck, Mr. Let’s Do Tequila Shots,” Piper says, patting him unsympathetically on the shoulder. </p><p>“We had just won at beer pong! We had to celebrate!”</p><p>“We <em> always </em> win at beer pong, Percy. I’m a pong pro.”</p><p>“Dream team,” Percy high-fives her.</p><p>“You don’t <em> always </em> win, Piper,” Annabeth cuts in, pulled out of her pity party by the need to defend her honor.</p><p>“That was <em> one </em> time, and you won on a technicality, babe,” Piper replies. “That hardly counts.”</p><p>“Of course it counts! House rules are house rules!”</p><p>Piper rolls her eyes. “God, you’ve got a competitive streak a mile wide. It ruins the fun.”</p><p>“Rude.”</p><p>“Whatever. See you in Chem tomorrow, Percy.” She turns to Annabeth. “You coming?”</p><p>Annabeth drops her water bottle back down to the grass and waves Piper off. “Nah, I’m gonna stick around for a bit. Run a few drills, take a couple more shots on goal. I’ll text you when I leave.”</p><p>Piper waves and heads off.</p><p>“Any chance you want to take shots on a keeper?” Percy asks. “I could probably use the extra time in goal. Seeing as I, uh, missed my practice.”</p><p>The rest of the team had already left, and she kind of wants to say no, actually, that she’d rather be alone. But taking shots with someone in the goal provides much more effective training than an empty goal does. “Sure,” she replies after a pause. “How’s the ankle?”</p><p>“Ah, it’s fine. It was a light sprain, all better now.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it,” Annabeth says, grabbing her ball. “I wouldn’t want to practice with a goalie who can’t actually defend the goal.”</p><p>“You just worry about your shooting,” Percy calls after her as she dribbles out onto the field. “I can handle the goal just fine.”</p><p>Her first shot goes straight to him, and she feels like crawling in a hole. What a way to get started.</p><p>“C’mon, Annabeth, I know you can do better than that,” Percy says with an infuriatingly smug grin. Something cracks inside her, and she wants to wipe that grin off of his face. </p><p>She fires her next shot off with as much power as she can summon. Percy dives after it, but he can’t quite get there in time, and it sails into the upper corner of the net. “How’s that?” she asks.</p><p>He rolls the ball back out to her. “Much better.”</p><p>From there, something clicks. She fakes imaginary defenders out and experiments with different angles while he makes save after save. As far as competitors go, they are just about perfectly matched. They taunt and tease each other, but it’s fun, playful. It’s nice to have someone besides Clarisse in the goal to practice on, she thinks. Clarisse is excellent, of course, but Annabeth is used to her style—brute strength, intimidation, an ability to read her opponents’ shoulders and hips to know exactly where the ball will go. </p><p>Percy is different. He is speed, power, and a wingspan that stretches out to unbelievable lengths. Maybe he doesn’t have the read Clarisse does, but he makes up for it with agility, with quickness, with reach. She takes plenty of shots that she’s confident will make it in, but <em> god</em>, his arms. His wingspan really is impressive—she watches his jersey stretch across his shoulders as he flies through the air, arms outstretched. It’s a little infuriating, how often he makes it there just in time. A little hot, too, but Annabeth pushes that thought aside.</p><p>After what feels like only minutes, Annabeth looks up to a cotton-candy sky. How much time has passed? She could swear it hasn’t been more than a half-hour, but the sun is already setting. With a jolt, she realizes that her bad mood has completely disappeared. They just work so <em> well </em> together. Without the pressure of the team, the coaches, he had pulled her out of her own head. </p><p>She checks her watch. Well, maybe there’s time for one last approach.</p><p>The next time Annabeth gets the ball, she doesn’t keep her distance to take her shot. Instead, she presses forward. Every step brings her closer to Percy, and she watches the confusion in his face morph into a challenge as he recognizes what this is—a charge. He steps forward, his stance widening and his hands reaching out low to the sides in an attempt to minimize her angles. But angles don’t matter if she can just get past him. </p><p>At the very last moment, Annabeth cuts hard and fast to the right. Percy dives after her a second too late, and she sends the ball into the back of the net, low and to the corner.</p><p>“Nice one,” he comments, still sprawled out on the grass.</p><p>She goes to retrieve her ball, but doesn’t move out to the field, hands on her hips and chest heaving. </p><p>“Tired already?” </p><p>“You would be, too, if you had made it to your practice,” she retorts. She jogs out one last time and sends a final shot to the lower left corner of the net, just out of Percy’s reach. “It’s getting dark. I should probably head out.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Annabeth. If you’re that out of breath, I’d bet your coach would want you to end out this practice with some conditioning.” He picks up her ball and smiles a little too innocently, tossing it from glove to glove.</p><p>“Percy Jackson, don’t you fucking dare—”</p><p>“And I really should work on my punting.”</p><p>“I will fucking <em> kill </em>you—”</p><p>He drops the ball with practiced ease, and a powerful kick sends it sailing overhead. It flies well across half-field and rolls to a stop near the opposite goal. </p><p>She puts her foot down. “I’m not getting that.”</p><p>“It’s not <em> my </em> ball. You can leave without it.”</p><p>“Percy, go get my ball,” she says as sternly as she can manage.</p><p>“What if I said I’d race you for it?” he asks, walking up to meet her where she’s standing. </p><p>There’s an edge to his voice that she can’t quite identify, but it leaves her heart beating faster than before. Even in the face of her exhaustion, Annabeth knows she won’t back down. Piper was right, she does have a nasty competitive streak. And this feels like an extension of their back-and-forth tonight, a perfect end to a night of competition. </p><p>She taps her chin as if she’s considering. “I’d say I hope you’re not the kind of guy to cry about losing to a girl.”</p><p>“Never,” he laughs. “Just as long as you won’t cry about losing to a goalie with a hangover.”</p><p> They both toe the eighteen line. Annabeth starts the countdown. “Ready, set….”</p><p>She takes off before <em> go</em>, leaving Percy in the dirt. </p><p>“Cheater!” he cries from behind. She just laughs as she sprints, kicking up grass. She can hear him getting closer, but it’s not long until she’s seconds from victory. Blood pounds in her ears. She’s almost reached the ball when she’s forcibly pulled backward by a hand grabbing the back of her shirt. She lets out a yelp and stumbles as Percy overtakes her. He dives on the ball as keepers do and crows in victory, rolling onto his feet just in time for Annabeth to tackle him back to the ground. </p><p>They end up in a mess of limbs, their grass-stained knees knocking together, breathless from the sprint and heads bent toward each other in laughter.</p><p>“We, <em> fuck </em>—” Percy wheezes. “We have to stop meeting like this.”</p><p>She shoves him, cackling. “Shut the fuck up. I’m gonna sprain your other ankle, oh my god.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>&gt;Piper (10:28): so</p><p>&gt;<b>Annabeth</b> (10:28): can i help u</p><p>&gt;Piper (10:29): noticed percy stayed after practice w u yesterday</p><p>&gt;<b>Annabeth</b> (10:42): yeah and?</p><p>&gt;Piper (10:45): hes pretty cute right</p><p>&gt;<b>Annabeth</b> (11:03): ...yeah and?</p><p>&gt;Piper (11:03): FUCKIN KNEW IT welcome to pipers matchmaking services &gt;:)</p><p>&gt;<b>Annabeth</b> (11:04): blocked</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Annabeth is soaring.</p><p>Piper crashes into her first, screaming like a madwoman, followed in quick pursuit by Hazel and Reyna. Each of her teammates join in as soon as they reach her, and they all fall to the ground in a dogpile. She can feel a padded goalie glove against her leg—apparently even Clarisse had come up to celebrate, all the way from the opposite end of the field. Thalia screeches in her ear, and Annabeth has never felt happier than she does under the weight of all of these bodies, surrounded in laughter and screaming.</p><p>When the heap finally comes apart and she can see the sky once more, she looks to the scoreboard. It blinks back at her in bright red: 3 - 2. Annabeth had scored her second goal of the team’s three with just seconds to go in the game against their school’s rival team. They take their starting positions one final time, and the clock runs out before the other team can make their last desperate attempt.  They’ve won. </p><p>The minutes that follow are a blur: the girls from the sideline rush the field and another dogpile ensues. Her teammates all talk through the highlights of the game excitedly, and she gets a nod from Coach. Pride bubbles up in her chest. </p><p>She rides the high as they make their way over to the bleachers to greet friends and family, and she finds a familiar face in the crowd. </p><p>Percy waves at her animatedly from across the way. It’s normal for the boys’ team to come to their games and vice versa, she tells herself. Still, her heart rate picks up the slightest bit. He turns and says something to his teammates, and all of a sudden he’s making his way over to her, a bright smile on his face.</p><p>“Oh my god, Annabeth, that goal!” he shouts, crashing into her and wrapping his arms around her in an unexpected embrace. Her cheeks warm as she hesitantly hugs him back, and she is suddenly very aware of how sweaty she is. She’s only ever seen him when she’s sweaty, she supposes, but he had always been exercising, too. It’s a little different when he’s clearly freshly showered, smelling clean and citrusy. And when he’s pressed against her so tightly.</p><p>He steps back a little suddenly. “Uh, sorry, I didn’t mean to—'' he clears his throat. “It was just such a great game. You did so great.”</p><p>“Thanks, Percy,” she smiles, biting her lip.</p><p>“I mean, two of the three goals. That’s awesome, you must be so proud.”</p><p>Annabeth beams. “A little proud,” she says, trying and failing to control her cheek muscles. “Hey, what’d your coach say about the missed practice?”</p><p>He sighs. “I got an earful. And extra sprints, obviously.” </p><p>“Rough.”</p><p>“But I told Coach I got a bit of extra training in with some girl from the women's team,” he grins. “So he’s still keeping me in the game tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh?” she cocks her head to the side. “Sounds like that girl saved your ass.”</p><p>“Sounds like it.” Her eyes track his hand as it reaches up and rests on the back of his neck. “Maybe I could take her out to dinner as a thank you?” </p><p>Her breath catches in her chest. “Maybe. Guess you’ll have to ask her and see if she’s interested.”</p><p>A laugh escapes. “You’re not gonna make this easy, huh? Okay, so...Annabeth? Will you—”</p><p>“My love!” Piper calls, running up to them and jumping on Annabeth’s back. “And Percy! My two favorite people!”</p><p>Jesus Christ, the timing of this girl, Annabeth thinks. “Get off of me, you monster.”</p><p>Piper ignores her and wraps her legs more tightly around Annabeth’s waist. “You killed it out there!” She reaches around to pinch Annabeth’s cheek. “Your form with that last goal? Immaculate. Wouldn’t you say her form is immaculate, Percy?” </p><p>Even though she can’t see Piper’s face, Annabeth can tell from her tone that she’s doing that <em> thing </em> with her eyebrows. She pinches Piper’s thigh hard, making her squeak and jump down.</p><p>His jaw drops. “Uh…”</p><p>“Anyways. Annabeth can’t wait for your game tomorrow,” Piper winks. “She’ll be cheering you on.” </p><p>“I think we’ll <em> all </em> be cheering the boys on, Piper,” Annabeth says, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Hey!” Clarisse barks from behind them. “Post-game debrief time. Come on.” She grabs Piper and Annabeth by their arms.</p><p>“Don’t forget to send me your Chem notes, Percy!” Piper calls, completely oblivious as they’re dragged away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>&gt;<b>Annabeth</b> (9:35): ur a terrible matchmaker</p><p>&gt;Piper (9:36): after all ive done for u…..</p><p>&gt;<b>Annabeth</b> (9:37): he was about to ask me out when u jumped on me u fucking koala</p><p>&gt;Piper (9:37): OH SHIT</p><p>&gt;<b>Annabeth</b> (9:38): and then u scared him off</p><p>&gt;<b>Annabeth</b> (9:38): my FORM??</p><p>&gt;<b>Annabeth</b> (9:38): honestly pipes</p><p>&gt;Piper (9:41): my bad fam</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You win,” Annabeth hears from far behind her. </p><p>She circles back, her expression smug. “What was that?” she teases. “I couldn’t hear you, I was <em> so </em> far ahead.”</p><p>“I’m blaming my loss on the ankle <em> you </em> twisted when you plowed into me the last time we were out here,” Percy says. </p><p>She comes to a stop in front of him. Her heart stutters a little at the sight of his forearm flexing slightly as he runs a hand through his sweaty hair. She clears her throat. “I seem to remember your ankle being fine the other day. Don’t be a sore loser. And don’t goad me into a race without expecting me to kick your ass.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure it was you doing the goading,” Percy pants.</p><p>She remembers about half an hour before, when she had come across Percy stretching at the trailhead of the arboretum. She felt her cheeks flush at the sight of the long lines of his body under the sun and cleared her throat awkwardly to announce her presence. They had laughed at the coincidence of running into each other once again and chatted as they stretched.</p><p>When they were both ready to run, Percy had flashed a look in her direction.  “Guess I’ll see you around. You know, when I’m lapping you.”</p><p>“Ha,” she snorted.</p><p>“What? I’m just going based off of our track record in racing.”</p><p>“Winning by cheating doesn’t count.”</p><p>“You cheated first!” he had countered, elbowing her. “I bet I could kick your ass in a race any day.”</p><p>“Oh? You wanna rematch?” She raised her eyebrow as if she was just daring him to accept. “Endurance style? Not just one lousy sprint?”</p><p>His returning grin was just cocky enough to piss her off a little. “You sure you’re up for the challenge?” </p><p>“Please, I’m the one who runs for the entire game while you camp out in the goal. I bet you wouldn’t even be able to keep pace with me for a mile.”</p><p>“You’re on.”</p><p>And they’d taken off. </p><p>He <em> did </em> manage to keep pace with her. For three whole miles, even. But by the fourth, his heavy breathing had turned into wheezing, and he’d fallen back, far enough that she could no longer hear his footfalls. </p><p>Percy’s whining pulls her back to the present. “I mean, I can run four miles, but four miles at a six minute pace? I’m a goalie, okay, my athleticism comes from my reaction time and my wingspan.” He pauses. “Okay, I didn’t mean to sound like a sore loser there again. I just—what I’m trying to say is, that was impressive. You’re impressive.” His eyes widen the slightest bit and his cheeks darken. “Anyway. Good game.” He sticks out his hand.</p><p>“Don’t feel too bad about yourself,” she giggles, slotting her hand into his and giving it a good shake. She ignores the warmth creeping across her fingers and up her arm. “For what it’s worth, you have a lot more endurance than any goalie I’ve met.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Percy smirks, quirking an eyebrow. “And just how many goalies do you challenge to endurance competitions?”</p><p>“Loads,” she lies, grinning all the while. </p><p>“Just when I was starting to feel special.”</p><p>She feels her exercise-induced flush deepen and spread down her neck. “Careful, or I’m gonna think you’re flirting with me.”</p><p>“I thought it was obvious enough when I asked you to dinner.”</p><p>“Strange, I don’t remember you actually getting around to asking.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right, I never did.” He grins, genuine and a little goofy, his green eyes impossibly bright as they catch the sunlight.  “Annabeth Chase, ankle breaker, striker of superior endurance….can I take you out to dinner?”</p><p>She laughs joyfully, her head tilting sunward. “Tell you what. There’s a mile left in this loop. You can take me to dinner….if you can keep up.”</p><p>(He doesn’t keep up, not really. Still, every time she senses him lagging, she slowly drops her own pace until they’re side by side again. God, if Piper could see her now. Competitive Annabeth Chase, purposefully slowing down to tie with a boy so that he’ll take her to dinner. Well, sue her. She really wants that date.)</p><p>When they reach the trailhead, she checks her watch for their last mile time. 7:46. God, the things she would do for a date with this boy. 7:46, honestly. </p><p>He collapses on the ground, one hand over his face to shield his eyes from the sun.</p><p>“So,” he heaves between breaths. “What are you doing tonight?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t have anything planned,” she smiles coyly.</p><p>“Pick you up at eight then?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>